


The Reception Fic

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [69]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cake, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception, and neena, but idk if they're mentioned specifically or repeatedly, but they're There i promise, obviously nate's there too, so i didn't put them in as character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: Yours and Piotr's wedding reception.(Look, I'm sorry about the title; I couldn't think of anything better, okay?)(Set after "Price Well Worth Paying."[All warnings in the tags.]
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Reader
Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079544
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	The Reception Fic

The concept of a “magical” wedding had always seemed laughable to you, even after you’d met Piotr. First, the people using the phrase were often Pintrest-style bloggers and wedding planners trying to sell their websites that probably drank too much caffeine, and second, you’d been up close to enough real magic by now that you knew all too well that magic usually contained more blood and death than seemed appropriate for the average wedding.

But now you’re married to Piotr – _married_ , til death do us part and everything—and you finally get what everyone’s been saying. It’s absolutely magical.

And, honestly, it isn’t the decorations, even though they do make everything look beautiful. It isn’t your dress, either, though you love it and love wearing it and love the way Piotr teared up when he saw you in it for the first time. It isn’t the location, or the weather, or the food either, though they all help contribute to making the day absolutely perfect.

It’s Piotr and that you love him and he loves you –and, to a slightly lesser degree, the people who are standing as witnesses and helping the two of you celebrate your love for each other.

You grin up at Piotr when your two’s first married kiss as a couple ends and mouth the words “I love you” at him.

He smiles, blue eyes sparkling, and mouths them back to you.

Yeah, it’s magical, alright.

* * *

There’s a short break between the ceremony and the reception so the necessary tables and chairs can be set up and so that Aiden and his team can take pictures of you and Piotr, your wedding party, and your families. They take advantage of the gardens and grounds attached to Xavier’s property, and have the lot of you in various positions and pairings to get a full spread of pictures to remember the day with.

(Most of them focus on you and Piotr, though some notable highlights include one of you and Wade messing around with sparklers, one where you and Piotr make goofy faces at the camera, and one of Nikolai adjusting Piotr’s tie.)

You grin up at Piotr as you head back towards the house for the reception. “Ready to party, baby?”

He grins back down at you and squeezes your hand in his. “With you? Always.”

* * *

The reception is kicked off with a toast to you and Piotr, accompanied with a shot of extremely bitter vodka for each of you as per the Russian tradition.

Piotr knocks his like a champ while everyone else chants “ _Gorko_!” (or “Bitter!” for those who can’t get a hang of Russian.)

You, however, get maybe half a sip in your mouth before you gag and spit it out. You let out a scream of disgust while several people laugh and quickly set your shot glass aside. “Oh, hell no! Ew!”

Piotr chuckles as he sets his glass down. “ _Myshka_ , you have to drink—”

“No! Shut up and kiss me so I can eat something to get that taste out of my mouth!”

Everyone laughs, then claps, when Piotr dips his head to press his lips against yours.

* * *

Speeches and other toasts are given while everyone eats –courtesy of the open mic, which you managed to sneak in under Piotr’s radar for “things that might cause trouble.”

Wade and Ellie give their “man of honor” and “best lady” speeches; they both wind up taking the route to talk about how long it got took for the two of you to get together in the first place and how nauseatingly in love the two of you are on a day-to-day basis –and Wade manages to keep his speech mostly clean, to boot. All in all, it’s easily classified as a win.

And then they open the mic up to anyone who wants to tell funny anecdotes about the two of you, and you laugh as you watch Piotr drop his face into his hands.

Several people have a go of it, including Russell, Kitty, and Kurt, one of Piotr’s closer friends. Between your propensity for mischief and the occasional dichotomy between Piotr’s mannerisms and his willingness to entertain your ideas, there’s no shortage of funny stories that leave everyone in stitches from laughing so hard by the time it’s all sudden done.

The surprising highlight of the night, though, is Mikhail. You swear you see Piotr’s eyelid twitch when his older brother takes the microphone in hand, but then he launches into a speech about a time Piotr had saved a nearly drowned litter of kittens on their family farm as a kid, transitions that into his brother’s evident dedication to the things he cares about and loves and how he’s seen that same dedication in his commitment to you, and clinches it with a joke about “for all that you love cats, I am not certain how you wind up with mouse” before congratulation the two of you on your marriage and wishing you both well.

You find yourself wiping away a few tears while Piotr gets up and hugs his brother.

Yeah, it’s magical.

* * *

Piotr’s lips press against the top of your head as the two of you sway back and forth. “Your dancing skills have improved immensely, _moya lyubov’_.”

You beam up at him. “I know! I haven’t even stepped on your toes once—”

Piotr winces as you catch his foot with the heel of your shoe and jerks his foot out of the way.

“Dammit!” You press your forehead against his chest as he chuckles and rubs his hand up and down your back. “Sorry!”

“It is alright, _myshka_ ,” he reassures you. “It would not be us if there was not at least one mishap.”

You giggle and nod. “Yeah, that’s true. I love you.”

He grins and dips his head to kiss you. “And I love you, _myshka_.”

* * *

The reception, all in all, is a lot of fun. Everyone enjoys the food, swapping stories and conversation, and just about everyone joins in for a rousing group dance rendition of the “Cha Cha Slide” that is –as the kids say—absolutely lit.

There is also more than enough cake for everyone, which makes you happy beyond compare.

You also toss your bouquet during the reception, which is subsequently caught by an elated Kitty.

(The garter toss goes far less smoothly. You’re not sure who’s face is redder through the whole process, yours or Piotr’s, and Mikhail and Wade don’t stop making various inappropriate comments through the whole things –but what really tops it off is that, somehow, the garter winds up getting tossed straight into Alex’s face.

Fortunately, she –and everyone else—laugh about it, even if Piotr does bury his face against your legs at having accidentally launched your garter at his mother’s face.)

But, eventually, the festivities do come to a close. Grant and his servers pack up, as do Aiden and his team, and the guests head back into the mansion while you and Piotr stroll towards your new home, hand in hand.

“Hey,” you say as the two of you walk along the path that cuts through the trees to your new home in the early evening light. “We’re married.”

Piotr giggles and smiles down at you. “We are.”

“And we have our own home.”

“That we do.”

“So… when do you want to start the ‘marital consummation’ bit of all this?”

Piotr snorts and shakes his head. “Did you have something specific in mind?”

“I mean…” You make a small show of looking all around you. “There’s no one else here right now.”

Piotr rolls his eyes good naturedly and shakes his head. “ _Nyet_.”

“I thought you liked having sex with me.”

He sighs, longsuffering, and tugs your hand. “Come on, _myshka_.”

You giggle to yourself and resume walking again.

Waiting for you on the front porch of your house, though, is your uncle. He looks a little tired –if the bags under his eyes are anything to go by, at least—but he still smiles when he sees the two of you.

“I didn’t think I would see you today!” you exclaim as you break away from Piotr to give your uncle a hug.

“I wasn’t sure if I was gonna see you, either. I’m glad I did, though.” He gives you a misty-eyed grin when he steps back. “You look beautiful, punk.” He pulls a few envelopes out of his inner jacket pocket and hands them to Piotr. “I can’t stay long, but –honeymoon information and plane tickets. Figured you two would want them.”

Piotr accepts them with a nod and a quiet “thank you.”

“I know you can’t stay, but I think there’s still some cake and stuff left,” you offer, gesturing in the direction of the mansion. “Everyone’s pretty well cleared out to do their own thing, so I don’t think anyone would see you.”

Your uncle smiles sadly. “I actually have to clear out now, punk. I wasn’t kidding when I said I wasn’t sure I’d be able to make it. I just… wanted to see you. Today’s important.”

“Yeah,” you say, equally as sad. “Okay.”

He pulls you into another hug and kisses the top of your head. “Love you, punk.”

“Love you, too.”

Piotr puts an arm around you as your uncle gets a running start and takes off. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you reassure your husband – _husband_ , he’s your husband now—as you carefully dab at a few tears. “Just emotional.” You take a deep breath and steady yourself emotionally, then smile up at him. “Ready to go inside?”

Piotr smiles back. “ _Konechno_.”

And then he sweeps you off your feet and into his arms, bridal-style.

How appropriate.

You laugh and loop your arms around his neck as he carries you up the front porch steps—

And then the front door swings open and Mikhail steps out of your house.

“ _Ublyudok_!” Piotr hisses, tightening his grip on you so he doesn’t wind up accidentally dropping you. “What are you doing?”

“Relax, _malen'kiy brat_ ,” Mikhail says nonchalantly. “I just came to give this.” He hands you a plastic coffee grounds container with a label that says “motorcycle repair fund” taped to the front of it. “You’re welcome.”

Piotr eyes his brother suspiciously. “What about bike?”

Mikhail shrugs, grinning smugly. “Not broken.”

Piotr sighs and shakes his head. “Well, thank you.”

“Yeah,” you agree as you screw off the top and peek in. “Whoa, that’s a lot of cash!”

Piotr frowns as he peers down at the jar. “I did not give that much.”

“Community fund,” Mikhail explains with a wink. He nods towards you. “Get lady something nice on honeymoon, _da_?”

Piotr’s expression finally softens as he smiles at you. “That sounds like plan.”

“Thought you would agree. Now, if you two will excuse, I hear cake calling my name.”

You shake your head as he teleports out of view. “Still not used to that.”

“You are not only one.”

You chuckle, then look up at your husband. “Shall we, Mr. Rasputin?”

Piotr grins and resumes carrying you inside your new home. “We shall, Mrs. Rasputin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic is a little filler piece for right after the wedding day, and then the fic after that is the honeymoon!


End file.
